California
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Sort of Joliver. But major Liley. Metro Station's song California. Miley, Lilly, Oliver and Jake all escape their small Tenessee town. There's only one place to go.


**AN: My computer has been messed up lately, mostly my keyboard, so I couldn't type anything. So sorry for not posting anything. If it means anything, I'm updating as much as I can at my friends house(where I am now) and I got a new keyboard, so I'm back!**

**Disclamier: I don't own it.**

_If I strum chords, would you sing a song with me  
If I leave town would you leave along with me  
And we can fly away to outer space  
Or we can find a way to leave this place_

Seventeen year old Miley pulled up in front of the house where her girlfriend of three years, Lilly Truscott was waiting on the front porch to climb into her old, beat up pick-up and get out of the small Tenessee town where they had grown up together.

Lilly climbed into the passenger seat, and Miley took off down the road, getting a small "Slow down!" from the two boys in her back seat.

_We don't need a map and you can throw your phone away  
We don't wanna hear the things we know they're gonna say  
You don't trust yourself but girl trust in me  
Don't look in the mirror the past you don't wanna see_

"Do you even have a map, or anything on how to get to Cali, I mean really, are you trying to get us lost forever on the highway or what?!" Lilly yelled, and Miley rolled her eyes.

"We don't need one, and give me your cell" Miley suddenly demanded, and Lilly raised an eyebrow, but handed over the phone.

Miley looked at it for a second, before rolling down her window and launching the phone out of it, and Lilly's eyes widened, and she started to protest.

"Do you really want to listen to them complain about us leaving, or Oliver and Jake's parents calling you, talking about how you kidnapped their two little babies?" Miley stopped her, pointing to the two boys sleeping with Jake's head on Oliver's shoulder, and Oliver's head rested on top of Jake's.

Lilly thought this over and shrugged.

_What do you say we leave for California  
If we drive all night we can make it by the morning  
And no one has to know if we decide to go  
What do you say we leave for California_

"Are you going to stop somewhere to get some sleep Miles?" Lilly asked, as her own eyes began to close.

"Nope, I'm going to drive straight through the night, there will be plently of time to sleep once we get to Jackson's" Miley said, and Lilly's eyes opened, closed, then opened again.

_If we leave our friends then we can be together  
We can leave this town if only for the weather  
I could drive and you could sleep  
While the radio collides to the sound of our heartbeats_

"Are you sure?" Lilly asked, and Miley nodded her head.

"Go to sleep, you big dork, I'll be fine" Miley said, turning on the radio to a random channel, and watching as Lilly's eyelids dropped, and finally everything was silent in the car.

_What do you say we leave for California  
If we drive all night we can make it by the morning  
And no one has to know if we decide to go  
What do you say we leave for California_

Hypnotized by the carbon monoxide  
Would turning back be a good idea  
_Find More lyrics at .com_  
_Your cigarette after cigarette  
Cannot help to calm your fear_

The next morning, at around 3 a.m., at least that was Miley's guess, Oliver and Jake woke up, and started complaining about having to pee.

"If you two don't shut up, I'll turn around and drop your butts right back in Tenessee, understand me?!" Miley yelled, feeling like she was yelling at two small children.

"Yes" they both mumbled, and Miley looked at Lilly, and noticed her about to light _another _cigarette. Miley groaned and grabbed the pack from her, throwing it out her open window.

"Are you enjoying littering the streets with my belongings?" Lilly asked, frowning.

"Bad habit" Miley said those two words, and Lilly threw the one cigarette she did have in her hand out her own window, knowing why Miley was so insistent on her not smoking, her mom had died from lung cancer.

_But I'm still driving  
Just keep sleeping  
We'll keep moving  
But I'm not leaving no I'm not leaving_

"Go back to sleep" Miley said, as they climbed back into the car after stopping to let Oliver and Jake go to the bathroom at a rest stop.

"No!" Lilly yelled, but she yawned at the same time.

"Yes" Miley argued, and noticed that Jake and Oliver had fallen back asleep, apparently very happy now that their bladders were empty.

Lilly layed her head back and started falling asleep slowly, and Miley smiled when she read the next sign that she passed.

**'Malibu, California, 10 Miles'**

_What do you say we leave for California  
If we drive all night we can make it by the morning  
And no one has to know if we decide to go  
What do you say we leave for California_

**AN: Well? What did you think? I liked it!**


End file.
